Thaco
Description Thaco is the oldest Goblin to have become a member of the Goblin Adventuring Party which is not to say the first. His age is reflected in his name which is a reference to THAC0 (To Hit Armour Class Zero), a statistic in AD&D2. At first Chief was reluctant to allow Thaco to fight due to his old age and being out of shape, but soon circumstances took control. As the goblins' war camp came under a devastating attack by a party of adventurers including Minmax and Forgath, Thaco was forced to fight when a Drow adventurer happened upon the hut in which he and the other elderly goblins had been left to shelter. Afterwards, when Fumbles hatched his plan for the goblins to become Player Characters, Thaco sought a class that would allow him to escape bonds; Fumbles provided the solution with the Monk class. This class also makes use of the wisdom bonus afforded to Thaco by his age. Along the way to Brassmoon City the GAP were forced into a side-adventure, one of the benefits of which was Thaco's acquisition of a new outfit to replace his loincloth. He was not initially pleased with the outfit, found in the backpack of a deceased halfling, due to its rather fruity appearance; in his displeasure he tore the offending parts asunder and realized that this made the remaining outfit more acceptable. Earlier Life Thaco's choice of class was motivated by events that took place before the span of the Goblins comic, although these events have been greatly illuminated over the course of several flashback sequences. During these flashbacks we learn that Thaco was captured in his youth by The Goblin Slayer. Although he eventually escaped captivity and torture, Goblin Slayer retained Thaco's ear as a trophy and kept it on the wall of his chambers. Due to his escape from Goblin Slayer, Thaco has become somewhat of a legend in Brassmoon City. Every soldier in the city would like to be the one to kill him, if only for the recognition and reputation they would receive for it. The Goblin Slayer finds it extremely important to kill Thaco, the only major blemish on his record, in order to redeem himself and his reputation. It has also emerged, although it is not common knowledge in the GAP, that Thaco was prophesied to be leader of the clan. It was foreseen that this would cause great strife, however, and so Chief was assigned that position. Appearances Book One up.14 Thaco's Introduction p.51, p.52 up.17 Complains and Thaco p.61, p.62 up.21 The Bet p.76, p.77, p.79 up.22 Bleeding To Death p.81, p.82 up.30 The Rules Just Changed p.112 up.31 Sacred Statues p.113 up.32 A Tragic Mistake p.116, p.117, p.118 up.33 The Beginning p.121, p.122, p.123 Book Two up.34 Dodge p.124, p.125 up.35 Chief's Secret p.128, p.129 up.36 The Party Forms p.130, p.131, p.132, p.133 up.40 There Is No Treasure Chest p.142, p.143 up.44 Fumbles' First Quest p.154, p.155 up.46 The Dungeons Of Brassmoon p.162, p.163 up.48 The Thornback Clan p.168, p.169, p.170 up.49 Thaco vs The Thornback Clan p.171, p.172 up.50 Complains Rages p.173, p.174 up.51 Into The Cave p.177, p.178, p.179 up.53 Yellow Musk Creeper p.183, p.184, p.185, p.186 up.54 Chief's Failure p.187, p.188 up.55 Death of The Yellow Musk Creeper p.190, p.192 up.56 Chief Thaco p.193, p.194 up.60 Thaco's Outfit p.208 up.61 Tu Dae Fadda p.209 up.66 The Dwarven Paladin p.224, p.225, p.226 up.76 The Sewage Pipe p.250, p.251, p.252 up.77 Into The Pipe p.253, p.254, p.255 up.79 Detect Evil p.258, p.259 up.80 The Drain p.260, p.261, p.262 up.81 Ears At The Drain p.263 up.82 The Decision p.264, p.265, p.266 up.84 Food p.269, p.270, p.271 up.86 Lair Of The Goblin Slayer p.274, p.275, p.276 up.88 Within The Lair p.279, p.280, p.281 Book Three up.93 Outside The Dungeons Of Brassmoon p.289 up.94 Above The Guards p.290, p.291 up.95 Drop Down p.293 up.102 Raging At Sergeant Bremick p.308 up.103 At The Table p.309 up.104 Goodbye p.311, p.312, p.313 up.111 Another Battle's End p.331 up.112 Third Level p.332 up.113 Challenge Rating p.333, p.334 up.115 Goblinslayer's Discovery p.340 up.118 Return To The Drain p.344, p.345, p.346 up.119 Goblinslayer's Plan p.347 up.122 Rot In Hell Goblin p.356 up.123 Into The Fires Of Hell p.357, p.358, p.359 up.124 Goblin Attack p.361, p.362, p.363 up.125 Flesh Ripper The Goblin p.364, p.365 up.126 On The Ground p.367, p.368 up.127 With Vorpal p.369, p.370 up.128 Bolts p.371, p.372 up.129 Thaco's Plan p.373, p.374 up.132 Reunion p.380, p.381 up.133 Red Street p.382 up.134 Top Of The Statue End Of The Street p.384, p.385 up.135 Two Leaps p.386, p.387, p.388 Category:Characters